A Trip Back to Pheonix
by iloveedwardcullenthevampire
Summary: What hapens when right after Bella's change the Cullen's get a phone call from Bella's old school? Well the Cullen's have to make a trip to Pheonix for some summer school fun. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So this is my idea for another story, basically what I think the storyline is, is that this is set after Eclipse and after they were married and Bella was changed. But anyways basically just before Bella is going to fake her death she gets a call from her old high school. There were some problems and Bella needs to do some school work to make up for some credits she needed, otherwise her graduation meant nothing. So her and the Cullen's head back to phoenix and enroll in summer school. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet decide to join just to be with Bella so this will be like there reactions to Bella's old friends and enemies.**

**What?**

Edward and I had just gotten back from our honeymoon, things were different know not only because I was a vampire but I was a weird vampire at that. Not only did human blood disgust me but I copy others powers. So any other vampire with a power that I come in contact with, I automatically take a copy and store it, so far I have empathy (Jasper), extreme strength (Emmet), reading minds (Edward), visions (Alice), Seeing everything that has ever been in your mind (Aro), extreme pain (Jane), see relationships (Marcus), and a bunch more that I can't even remember.

It's funny actually, me small little Bella swan is considered the most powerful vampire in the world, so powerful in fact that the Volturi wont even mess with me.

Anyways the Cullen's and I were contemplating how best to fake my death when I got a call from a number somewhere in phoenix.

I answered and was greeting by a secretary from Gavin High School **(totally made that up.). **She explained that there were some credits that were not accounted for and I wouldn't be able to be considered graduated unless I attended summer school to fix everything. After much pleading I finally relented and told her I would be down in 2 days. She gave me information to register myself in summer school online. I thanked her and hung up the phone.

Obviously the entire family heard the conversation because Alice couldn't control her excitement.

"Guess what Bella!" She trilled

"What Alice" I responded bored.

"We are all going to summer school with you" she yelled.

I was confused "Alice, it would be enough trouble to hide 1 vampire in the sun let alone 6, how is that possible?" I asked her

She looked offended. "Did you honestly think I didn't think about that Bella? I looked ahead and it is suppose to be overcast for about a month in phoenix, apparently there is a major storm just outside of phoenix but it won't hit the area we will be in. The cloud cover will provide all the protection from the sun that we will need to finish the 4 weeks of summer school." She stated happily.

I was a little surprised but to tell the truth, I would rather have my husband and family with me if I had to survive 4 weeks of summer school.

I just hope that the kids that hated me don't have to attend summer school, but I guess I will find out soon enough.

We all agreed that we would leave Sunday morning, because school started at 7:30 Monday morning. We all separated into couples and headed upstairs to spend time with our spouses before tomorrow morning, when Alice planned to take us all shopping.

It was only 8:00 pm Friday night so Edward and I had about 10 hours before Alice decided it was time to go shopping. Edward and I headed up to our room quickly, as soon as we got in Edward slammed the door and pulled me into his body, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Before I even realized what happened I felt my knees hit the side of the bed and I fell onto it with Edward above me. Our lips still locked.

10 hours later

Edward and I had been lying with each other for a while when Alice burst into the room. I hurried and covered myself with a sheet before she pulled me out of bed and into her room to get ready. After a quick shower she handed me a pair of faded designer jeans and I dark blue corset like top, with some plain flats. She put my hair up in a fast up do before pushing me out of the room so she could get ready and she wanted to be sure we could get to the mall by opening which was 9:00 am.

I walked downstairs right into my angel's chest.

"A little anxious love." he chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out childishly and pulled myself from his hold to get a good look at him. He was wearing light designer jeans and a sapphire blue button up, he looked AMAZING! I couldn't help myself I jumped into his arms and locked my lips to his. We continued kissing for a few minutes before we were rudely interrupted by Emmet who let out a loud wolf whistle.

I turned around and glared at his but he just laughed and said.

"sorry to break you two lovebirds up but Alice says if you don't get your buts out to the car now , then she will make sure you two don't have any free time within the next century."

We quickly made our way out to the cars knowing that Alice would really make that happen. We headed to the nearest mall and began the torture.

5 very long hours later

We were finally home, we each had at least 20 bags, I was amazing we managed to fit it all in the cars to get us, and our stuff home. But even when we did the second we got home Alice told us to start packing, so we could relax and hunt later. She also wanted to make sure we packed light because we were going to be doing a lot of shopping in phoenix.

It only took us an hour to fully pack, so we headed out for a quick hunt before we relaxed for the night.

I immediately smelt my favorite food, a grizzly. I followed the scent to a large cave and I pulled the grizzly out and sank my teeth into its neck. I could never get over the feeling of warm blood sliding down my throat energizing me fully, I always felt badly for taking the animals life afterwards but at the moment I could only feel the power I received from reenergizing myself.

After I had gotten rid of the corpse I sniffed the air to catch the scent of my angel. I caught it quickly and followed it. I found Edward crouched over a mountain lion; he finished up quickly and disposed of the corpse.

As soon as he was done we headed back to the house, as we walked inside we were meet by an exuberant Alice.

"guys, we have to be at the airport at 5:00 am tomorrow morning so you guys have until 3:00 to relax, then I am getting Bella up to get ready, because we have to leave by 4:00 to make it on time." She trilled

We nodded and headed u to our room to spend the next 8 hours together before I had to fly out to phoenix to face a bunch of people I thought I would never see again.

**A.N So here is the first chapter of this story, this is just an experiment. If you guys like the storyline review and let me know and I will continue it, if not I will just cancel it. So PLEASE REVIEW. Also if you haven't read my other story I urge you to do so.**


	2. Traveling and some security issues

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am** **not Stephenie Meyer, and none of these amazing characters belong to me.**

**--**

**A.N. Well I got tons of reviews, which I wasn't expecting so I WILL be continuing this story. But I just wanted to let people know if you like this story you will most likely like my other story 'My Rendition of Breaking Dawn'. So please check it out. Anyways now presenting chapter 2.**

**Traveling and settling in**

I know it silly seeing as I am the most powerful vampire in the world, but I am terrified. I just don't know how to handle the people I used to hate. I realize that I will only be there for 4 weeks but still it makes me anxious to think about all that can happen in that little of time.

I also cant help but be embarrassed, I left phoenix known as the plain Jane who never dated and was considered to social outcast, and now I am coming back looking pretty hot (not trying to seem conceited), surrounded gorgeous people and Married!

What are people going to think about me? Not that I really matters, seeing as after these 4 weeks I probably wont see any of them ever again, but it still makes me feel uneasy.

Right now we were on our way to the airport in Seattle. I was sitting in the front passenger seat of the car Edward got for me after my change, which was a BMW Z9 (**a.n link to pic on my profile.) **and holding Edward's hand as we sped quickly down the road. We needed to be to the airport by 5:00 am and so far we were running right on time.

Jasper and Alice were driving in Alice's car, and Emmet and Rose were driving in Rosalie's red BMW convertible, currently Edward and I were far ahead of the others because my car was the fastest so far. I used to be terrified of high speeds, but ever since my change I cant stand going slow, so needless to say I was very happy when Edward got me my new car, even though it was expensive.

I was so enthralled in my thoughts that I didn't notice we were at the airport until Edward opened my door and scooped me up in his arms.

"Edward" I whined "I can walk."

"I realize that you CAN walk my love, but you were kind of in your own little world and I didn't want to disturb you, so I just figured I would carry you." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I just grumbled and he took that as a sign to let me down.

As soon as I was set on my feet I grabbed a luggage rack and stuck my bags on it, while Edward grabbed his bags and locked up my baby. Honestly I was extremely nervous about leaving it at the airport, but Alice assured me that it would be safe and that we rent a couple new cars in phoenix.

After many arguments I finally gave in and agreed to let my car stay here. Rosalie put up the same fight with her car but fighting against Alice is pretty much pointless, so eventually she agreed also.

By now all the others had pulled up and gotten their stuff on luggage rack, and we were all ready to head into the airport.

Luckily it wasn't that busy this morning so we got our bags checked in rather quickly, and we headed towards security. Everything went well until Emmet was about to go into security. He thought it would be rather funny to talk to the security officers.

"So" Emmet said casually. "Will you make me give up my gun and pocket knife?" he asked a small officer waiting for Emmet to take off his shoes and belt.

The officer looked alarmed and immediately grabbed his walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"We've got a 911 at security level one, I repeat a 911. Large individual with gun and knife."

When Emmet realized the guy thought he was serious he tried to explain

"I was just kidding, I don't have an….."

He was cut off by 3 large men barreling into him, because he was caught off guard they managed to tackle him down to the ground, while a group of other officers stood around them with guns cocked.

The men 'tried' to pull Emmet up, so Emmet jumped up to play along.

They started frisking him and in the meantime Emmet was trying to explain that he was joking.

"Seriously, you guys I was totally just kidding, I don't have anything."

It seemed like one of the men heard him because he stopped the others and spoke

"Well, even though you say this we will still have to do a strip search."

Emmet looked horrified as the men led him into the back. But I couldn't hold it in any longer, I started laughing so hard I couldn't breath, (although I don't need to.) the others started in at the same time. When we were finally able to compose ourselves Jasper spoke up.

"Alice" he questioned, "was this why we had to come to the airport so early?"

She just giggled and we all took that as a yes, I couldn't believe Alice had seen this happen and didn't warn Emmet. Although it was pretty funny, now we have to wait for Emmet to get done before we can head up to our terminal.

Finally after about an hour and uncomfortable looking Emmet was walked out by 2 security guards, they helped him pass through security and then walked away.

Emmet walked up to us and I could help but pay attention to what he was thinking, although normally I tried to keep out of my families heads.

_**I can't believe Alice didn't tell me that was going to happen. The stripping part wasn't that bad seeing as I have an awesome body, but the guys searching me is something I never want to relive. I will do whatever I can to get Alice back, actually all of the family, I heard them laughing at me when I was walking back.**_

I tuned out of his thought as best as I could and paid attention to the rest of the group, who were currently teaching Emmet about what happened. I had a feeling that Edward and jasper especially were never going to let that go.

Finally we made it to out terminal, but our plane wasn't boarding for 25 more minutes, so we all sat down in the waiting room while we waited.

Before too long they called out for first class passengers to board, and naturally Alice booked us in first class because she stood up and headed towards the desk where we had to check in.

We boarded the plane and I was surprised to find no one else in the first class cabin

"Edward, where is everyone else?" I asked

He smirked as he replied "Alice rented out the entire first class cabin so we could be alone."

My mouth fell open in shock, I knew Alice liked to spend money but this was utterly unneeded. I was going to approach her about it but Edward seemed to know what I was going to do and stopped me.

"Love" he whispered in my ear. "She is not going to listen to you anyways, just let her have her fun."

I was reluctant but I nodded and Edward led \us to our seats, we had to get buckled in until the plane took off, but after it was done taking of we could move around.

We sat in silence as the other passengers boarded the plane. Because I wasn't paying attention on tuning my family out I felt \a flood of familiar voices enter my mind.

**Alice: **_**I am so excited; when we get there we can do PHEONIX shopping!! Oh and I will have to make Bella look really hot for school. And I will get to see Renee again. This is going to be such a fun 4 weeks.**_

**Jasper: **_**Well, I guess this won't be too bad. I really don't like the fact that we have to go to school again so soon but I guess it's necessary. Man Alice looks so hot when she is bouncing around like that. This lust is too much Emmet needs to stop necking Rosalie or I am going to jump Alice.**_

**Emmet: **_**Man Rosie looks so freaking hot, I can't wait until we land and get to the hotel, I am just glad we don't have to go to school into tomorrow.**_

**Rosalie: **_**Jeez, what is up with Emmet today, he won't stay off of me. Maybe I should go talk to Alice about the shopping we need to get done.**_

**Edward: **_**I hope Renee is warmer with me know that Bella and I are married. I just am relieved that we are getting separate hotel rooms for all of the couples and none of us will have to stay with Renee. As for school I m curious to see how Bella reacts and how the school reacts to her, she never speaks about her life in Phoenix and there must be a reason why.**_

I tried to tuner out my families thoughts so I could speak with Edward.

"Edward, love, you need to know I wasn't really hiding anything about my life in Phoenix. The only reason I never spoke about that was because it wasn't a very good experience. I was not very popular and I was kind of made fun of. If you really want to know everything just ask about things when we get to school and I will explain whatever you want." I told him softly.

I saw his topaz eyes lighten as he heard what I was saying.

"Bella, I didn't think you were hiding things from me but I was just curious why you never spoke about your life in phoenix. I mean I don't even know if you had any good friends or anything." He told me honestly.

I felt bad, I knew that I never mentioned any of my friends but I didn't know that it was important to Edward otherwise I would have told him.

"Edward, to tell you the truth I didn't know that you wanted to here, but I will tell you. My best friend was Makaley Sasaki, she was in the same year as me and we were really close. She was a really great friend, honest, loyal and someone I could talk to. She was one of the only reasons I felt bad leaving Phoenix, but about a month before I left she started hanging out with me less and less, and finally not hardly at all. Then I ended up moving so I never found out why." I explained

He sat there quietly as he took in everything I was saying and finally after a few minutes he responded.

"Love, I always want to hear what you say, you must know that. I also want you to feel like you can tell me anything, I can tell your hurting about what happened with Makaley and I want to be able to help you through the hurt." He said, and I knew he was being completely honest because I could see the pain in his gorgeous topaz eyes.

"Ok Edward, I promise I will tell you if anything is bothering me, I will tell you everything. But right now I just want you to hold me." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

He nodded and because we had already taken off he was aloud to pull me into his lap.

When I was a human one of the things I really enjoyed was my dreams and I was worried I wouldn't be able to do that as a vampire. Well I was kind of mistaken, because I am not a normal vampire I am able to fall off into a sort a trans like state almost as if I am dreaming, so that is one thing that has made a major difference in my life, and much to Edward's amusement I apparently still speak when I am like that so he enjoys it also.

I decided now was a good time to do that so I slowly let myself fall into my trans, as I felt Edward's arms around me.

I remember thinking about life before in phoenix and everything I went through, the hurt I felt when Makaley began avoiding me and the loneliness I felt any time she wasn't with me.

I was still thinking about like in phoenix when I felt I cold hand shaking me. I pulled out of my trance and looked up into my husband eyes. I realized that I was back in my seat and buckled in and I was about to say something when Edward spoke.

"Sorry to disturb you love, but we are about to unload." He said lovingly.

I smiled and pushed my lips up to meet his for a chaste kiss before pulling back and unbuckling my seatbelt. They just called for the first class passengers to unload so we all headed off the plane and we went to find our luggage.

After we managed to wrangle all of our bags we headed towards security, Emmet was babbling the whole time about not getting stripped searched and we were all laughing at his expense. Most of us made it through security with no problem then came Emmet's turn. He took off his shoes and waltzed into the metal detectors. Immediately it beeped, Emmet's face got scared and he yelled

"NO, NO! Please no strip search."

We all started laughing and Alice managed to compose herself.

"Emmet you idiot, you forgot to take off your belt, that's the only reason its beeping." She said as she tried to control her laughter.

Emmet smiled sheepishly, stepped back and took of his belt, then stepped through the metal detector. This time he made it through without the alarm going off and he looked immensely relieved.

After we all got our shoes, belts, and carry on back we headed towards the middle of the airport to find Renee who was suppose to be meeting us here.

**--**

**A.N. So here is the next chapter, and you should be thankful because it is pretty long. Please review because that is what fuels me, and I can guarantee the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes out. Anyways on another note if you haven't yet please go check out my other story; My Rendition of Breaking Dawn. Thanks again.**


	3. Renee

**Disclaimer: This is getting quite old, but I will still say it. I am not Stephenie Meyer, so none of these characters belong to me (except Tasha, she's my cousin. HeHe.)**

**--**

_**Just a quick recap:**_

_After we all got our shoes, belts, and carry on back we headed towards the middle of the airport to find Renee who was suppose to be meeting us here._

**Renee**

I immediately spotted my mom after we cleared security; she was bouncing up and down with a neon pink sign in her hands that said: **Bella Cullen**.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm, she must have been really excited to see me, or she could just be acting like herself, this did seem like something she would do.

We made our way over to her and she ran forward and pulled me into a gigantic hug, of course because she was so perceptive she noticed that I was different.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again. But you seem different, did you have something done like plastic surgery or something." She questioned.

I started giggling, she thought I would have plastic surgery and not say anything so her. I finally controlled my giggling in order to reply.

"No mom I didn't, but Alice and Rose did just give me a major makeover." I said hoping she would believe me.

She was silent for a minute so my curiosity peeked, I tuned into her thoughts.

_I don't think the changes she has had could just be from a makeover, she has to be hiding something. Somehow she looks like she is actually a Cullen, she has the pale pale skin, dark bags, and what happened to her eyes they are topaz. Something is off, and I will talk to Bella alone about it later._

I tuned her out as she grabbed my hand and said

"Oh well you look amazing." She paused for a second before continuing, "Jeez, Bella you are freezing. Why aren't you wearing a jacket or something?"

I was getting more and more nervous by the minute but I managed to chuckle and respond.

"I didn't even bring a jacket mom, we are in Phoenix, and I didn't think I would need one, but the airplane was pretty cold."

She nodded and reluctantly let the conversation drop as we headed out of the airport. On our way out Renee spoke up again.

"So, where are you guys planning on staying? You are welcome to stay with Phil and I but it would be really squishy." She suggested

" Sorry mom but we will have to pass on that offer, we are just going to stay at the hotel down the street, Edward and I will get a room, Rose and Emmet will get a room, and Alice and jasper will get a room." I explained.

She did not look happy. Actually that's an understatement, she looked furious. But I really didn't understand why she had such a problem with Edward and I sharing a room. I mean we were married; it seems pretty obvious we have had sex, so why would she act like this. I decided to find out.

"Edward, why don't you and the others run outside and get a couple cabs." I said to my husband.

He seemed to know why, so he left with just a small nod and a kiss goodbye.

As soon as Edward and the others were far enough away I turned around and approached my mom.

"What is the matter with is getting a hotel mom?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my tone.

"The problem is I didn't really approve with you getting married so young, and I still don't approve with you two staying in the same bed together." She said as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Mom, you have got to be kidding me, Edward and I are married, we have had sex." I told her a little too loudly. Some people that passed were looking at us weirdly. And of course my moms face looked like a ripe tomato at the mention of Edward and I having been intimate. But I ignored them and continued.

"What is the big deal of us sharing a room? What did you think we were doing on our honeymoon? Playing card games? Really it's not necessary to be so protective of me, Edward and I am adults and we can take care of ourselves." I said quickly.

She seemed like she was still angry but I didn't care, I walked away quickly and went outside to find my husband.

I spotted him reprimanding our siblings who were clutching there sides in laughter, probably because of the talk I just had with my mom.

It just made my anger escalate to see my siblings laughing at my embarrassment. I walked over there ready to attack Emmet who was getting ready to make another comment to Edward.

Just as I was about to deck him, Edwards arms wrapped around my waist and his lips were next to my ear.

"Love, calm down. I know you're embarrassed but you don't want to hurt Emmet." He said soothingly in y ear.

I grumbled but stopped struggling and shot back.

"What if I do want to hurt Emmet?"

Edward just chuckled and pulled me towards a cab that already had our luggage in it. He pushed me inside and he walked away to tell Renee that we were leaving, and that we would stop by her house after school tomorrow. She still was mad about the hotel issue but she didn't bring it up to Edward thankfully.

We headed to a hotel that was near Gavin High, and I just so happened that the hotel nearest to Gavin high was one of the nicest 5 star hotels in Phoenix.

After I yelled at Edward for spending too much money we checked into the hotel and headed up to our rooms.

We got settled into the rooms and I changed into more comfortable clothes and joined my husband on the large bed.

It was 10:00 am Sunday morning, luckily Alice said we could take today to relax before we had to go back to school 7:30 tomorrow morning. So Edward and I had 19 wonderful hours to relax before Alice interrupted us for Bella Barbie time.

Then I had to face people I really thought I would never see again.

**A.N. Sorry it's so short but if you guys wanted another chapter this was all I could get, seeing as I updated my other story to which you guys should check out, it's called My Rendition of Breaking Dawn. Anyways the more reviews the faster I update.**


	4. The begining of the first day

_**Previously on A Trip Back to Phoenix:**_

_It was 10:00 am Sunday morning, luckily Alice said we could take today to relax before we had to go back to school 7:30 tomorrow morning. So Edward and I had 19 wonderful hours to relax before Alice interrupted us for Bella Barbie time._

_Then I had to face people I really thought I would never see again._

**The beginning of the first day**

We had 19 glorious, wonderful hours until I have to face high school once again, and I was not planning on wasting it with useless stuff.

Edward seemed to have a different idea, although I doubt he thought it was useless.

"Bella" he said softly.

"Ya babe" I said back

"Do you think you could tell me a little more about your life in Phoenix?"

I didn't really want to but I knew it would mean a lot to Edward if I did so I gave in.

"I guess." I said reluctantly "Where do you want me to start?"

He was silent for a minute before responding.

"Why don't you explain why you weren't popular, because you certainly were at Forks high."

Ugh, out of all of the questions he could have asked he had to bring that up.

"Ok, well here's how it started." I said softly. "There was a girl named Laura Fletching I thought I was friends with in my first year at high school, I always helped her in all of our classes, and it started getting to the point where she wasn't really doing anything, so I decided I had to put a stop to it. It wasn't just tutoring anymore, she was trying to have me cheat, and I could not stand that." I told Edward with eyes on the ground.

He pulled my chin up so I was looking at him and nodded for me to continue.

"Anyways, I told her that I had to stop and that I wasn't going to support her cheating. She did not take it very well; she immediately started swearing and calling me every name in the book, calling me disloyal for not helping her. I tried to explain that she was having me do everything but she wouldn't let me talk.

From that point on I was considered her enemy, anytime she saw me she would always make a snide comment. And because of her popularity the entire school followed her example. She kept bothering me until the point I left.

But there were some main reason that influenced my moving." I explained.

Edward looked at me curiously and I continued.

"Like I said she kept bothering me, her and her little gang of friends constantly bullied me; she even got to the point where she was sending me threatening and vulgar messages through the school email service. One day in the locker room, it was our last day so we were cleaning out our gym lockers. It was her and I left clearing them out and she started in with her usual crap. I was in a bad mood that day, so I kind of exploded. I told her everything I was thinking. I said how the constant swearing she did just showed a lack of vocabulary, how she wasn't as special as she thought she was and how the only reason she had friends is because they were all afraid of her.

Needless to say she didn't take it very well; she came at me and tried to hit me. I wasn't even sure what I was doing but somehow I dodged her hit and threw my fist out. It happened to hit her face and she fell to the ground. I didn't know what to do so I just grabbed my stuff and ran out of the school.

I never went back and I never saw any of them again." I finished quickly.

When I finally looked back into Edward's eyes I could see the pure fury he was feeling. He managed to control himself long enough to speak.

"She tried to hit you!" he fumed, I was going to respond but he kept talking.

"Not only did she have the audacity to harass you and call you names, but she tried to get physical with you. I will kill her"

I needed to calm him down, the last thing we needed was to clean up after Edward slaughtering a human.

"Edward love, calm down! She cant hurt me now and she didn't even hurt me then." I told him calmly.

"Physically." He muttered.

I ignored his little comment and pulled him to me, locking my lips with his. I fell back onto the middle of the bed and Edward followed, our lips still connected.

--

I'm not sure how long we made love, but when we were both at the point of exhaustion, (which is hard for a vampire.) we just laid in each others arms as the time passed us by. It was probably close to 5:00 when Alice would e coming but neither Edward nor I could find the motivation to extract ourselves from our spouses embrace and look at the clock, or our cell phones.

We made sure we were covered up, just incase Alice decided to burst in without any warning.

It's a good thing we did cover up because soon Alice burst in the room with all of her supplies for Bella Barbie. She was already dressed in a pale blue sundress and was otherwise

Completely ready so I assumed the next 2 hours were going to be pure torture.

And I was completely right, finally after 2 hours I was aloud to leave the bathroom, but I did have to admit, I looked HOT.

I was in a black leather mini skirt, with long black boots, I had a royal blue tank top on that had lace on the edges, and showed a little more cleavage I was comfortable with, it was barely hiding my red lacy bra, but it was pointless to fight Alice. My hair was cascading down my back in long brown curls. It wasn't my style but Edward's reaction was worth it.

The second I walked out of the bathroom he turned around and his jaw literally dropped. When he managed to close his mouth, he rushed over to me and pulled me into his chest.

"You look amazing love, I almost want to just keep you here but I think Alice would kill me." He said huskily in my ear.

I shivered and pulled myself away, so I could see what he was wearing.

Man he looked HOT, I was going to have to bat off the girls today, he was wearing, and dark tight faded jeans, with a black wife beater. I was about to jump him when Alice grabbed my shoulder in warning. I managed to keep myself off of him as we headed out of the room to meet the others.

We walked into the halls to see all of the others waiting, they all looked really good. Jasper was in a pair of light jeans and I light blue polo, the same color as Alice's sundress, Rose was in almost none existent shorts and I tight pink tank top, and Emmet was in kacky colored shorts and I tight white t-shirt. We were for sure going to draw a lot of attention.

I was actually glad that for once we could wear summer clothes in public. Even though it was overcast, the humidity and heat were still there so we could wear summer clothes without looking weird.

We all grabbed the bags Alice had for us and we headed out to the lobby of the hotel. Just as I was about to ask how we were getting there Alice tossed me a set of keys. Apparently she had rented each couple a car.

Alice got a convertible for her and jasper, a Bmw convertible for rose and Emmet and a Mercedes for Edward and I. we all got in our rentals and they followed me to Gavin high. We pulled up and I was surprised to see that the parking lot was almost full. I would have thought that summer school wouldn't be that busy, but I guess I was wrong. There seem to be almost as many people here in the summer.

I desperately hoped no one really recognized me, and that Laura and Makaley weren't there, but knowing my luck both of my wishes will not come true.

We finally found 3 parking spots; we pulled up and got out heading to the main office to get our temporary schedules.

The second we walked into the main office all eyes were on us, and I was immediately bombarded by the thoughts of those around us.

_Man those are some major hotties, that brunette almost looks like that Bella Swan girl, but there is no way. I would love to get a piece of any of those girls especially the brunette. I have to find out if that is Bella._

_OH Wow! Would you look at those hotties. The one with the bronze hair is absolutely mouth watering, but that girl by his side looks familiar, I wonder who she is?_

_Wow those students are gorgeous, especially the biggest one with curly brown hair. No this is wrong, stop it Rhonda you are 57 years old those students cant even be 18._

I managed to tune out the barrage of thoughts y focusing on Edward, when I finally managed to pay attention I walked up towards Rhonda the secretary and spoke.

"Hi, we need to get our schedules. I am Isabella Cullen; this is Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Hale." I said quickly

She looked shocked but finally managed to snap out of it and search through the computer to find our schedules.

She worked for a minute a printed a couple things out and handed them to us.

"Ok I managed to get everyone's but Isabella Cullen's, there is no record of an Isabella Cullen in this school system" she told me.

I was annoyed but I didn't understand why I wasn't showing up, although I could still e under my old last name. I better check.

"Will you try Isabella Swan, that was my old last name." I told her.

She nodded and looked at the computer, a minute later she looked up curiously and asked.

"There is an Isabella Swan, but may I ask why you changed your last name?"

"It was changed to Cullen when I got married to my husband Edward Cullen." I said as I grabbed Edwards arm.

She looked surprised but she still managed to respond.

"O-o-oh well would you like me to change you last name in the system?" she asked nicely

I nodded and she set to work, in a few minutes she had printed out a copy of my schedule with my name correct. I thanked her and we headed out into the main hallway. We stopped for a minute and looked at our schedules.

I had all of my classes with Edward, only 2 with the rest of the Cullen's. But at least I was with Edward the entire time.

We were almost to our first class which was History, when I heard a voice I never wanted to here again.

"Bella Swan is that you!" a nasally voice yelled out.

I turned around to face the voice.

"Hello Laura." I said coldly.

**A.N: I was going to end it there but I am in a good mood so I will give you a little more**

"Oh my gosh, it really is you." She sneered.

She seemed to finally notice my family behind me; her eyes grew wide and stayed on Edward. I decided to interrupt her staring.

"Well Laura, I would like you to meet my family. This is my HUSBAND Edward, and these are Edwards and now my sibling. Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and Rose and her fiancée Emmet." I said coldly.

She looked disappointed but I knew that she wouldn't e stopped form getting what she wanted, and that was Edward.

**A.N: So here you go, you should be very thankful because it is over 2,000 words. I really need to get A LOT of reviews before I can update. Also a reminder please check out my other story My Rendition of Breaking Dawn. And don't forget to REVIEW.**


	5. Hilarity

_**Recap:**_

"_Oh my gosh, it really is you." She sneered._

_She seemed to finally notice my family behind me; her eyes grew wide and stayed on Edward. I decided to interrupt her staring._

"_Well Laura, I would like you to meet my family. This is my HUSBAND Edward, and these are Edwards and now my sibling. Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and Rose and her fiancée Emmet." I said coldly._

_She looked disappointed but I knew that she wouldn't e stopped form getting what she wanted, and that was Edward._

--

**Hilarity**

I was planning on just walking away from Laura but once again my curiosity got the better of me and I tuned into her thought.

_There is no was pathetic little Bella got married to that HOTTIE. Although I do have to admit that Bella looks good. Wait, NO! She does not she is as horrible as ever. And I will find a way to get that hottie away from her. And maybe I can even have a go at the other two. I could easily take down all three of those girls. And with looks I have the upper hand by far._

I tuned out her thoughts as I struggled to keep my composer, what she was thinking was just idiotic, she actually thought she could take our men from us, and take us down. This girl was mental.

"Well I'm surprised you managed to get a man Bella, I mean none of the guys here were ever interested in you. I can't see what a guy that looks like this sees in you." She said coldly.

Edward growled and was about to say something when I put my hand on his chest and calmed him down.

"Edward, babe calm down. I promise I will help you relieve all of those frustrations later." I said, loud enough for Laura to here.

I turned around and gave Laura a little wink before we pushed past her in order to get to our next class.

Edward and I had World history, and this was one of the classes the others weren't in so we separated and agreed to meet in the lunchroom after second period. Then we all had 3rd together. Even summer school was separated into A-day and B-day on A-day we only had gym with the rest of the family and on b-day we had art with them, otherwise we were all with our spouses in class.

Edward and I walked into the room we were suppose to be in and we walked up to the teacher to get our slip signed. The teacher was a young man named Mr. Ashton. He was decent looking but no where near Edward's good looks. But I couldn't help but notice him staring at me as we walked away, I was going to brush it off until I heard Edward growl.

I immediately tuned into what he was thinking.

_Man that new student is hot. I have to try to get a piece of that. I can show her what a real man is. Cause she sure looks like a real women._

I tuned him out and whispered to Edward.

"Calm down love, he cant hurt me you know that. And it would do you no good to hurt a human."  
He nodded and we sat in silence as the other students filed in.

I was hoping that Mr. Ashton wouldn't make us introduce ourselves but of course that couldn't happen. As soon as the bell rang he quieted down the class and started speaking.

"Welcome to World History, summer school style. Now I know most of you and most of you know me, but I do see two new faces. How about we have them stand u, introduce themselves and tell us a few things about them. And then because I am so nice I will let you ask them any questions you want for a few minutes."

Everyone cheered and he motioned towards us and Edward stood up.

"Ok hello, I am Edward Cullen. I prefer to be called Edward. I love to play the piano and spend time with my family." He said quickly.

I scowled at him. He had left it up to me to announce that we were married. But maybe I won't say anything and hope they just guess.

Edward sat down and Mr. Ashton motioned to me to start. I stood up and took in a deep breath before starting.

"My name is Isabella Cullen; I refer to be called Bella. I love reading and listening to Edward play piano, and I love spending time with my family."

When I finished I sat down quickly and Mr. Ashton spoke again.

"Ok, everyone you can now ask them some questions. I will point to you and you can say your name and your question. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded and dozens of hands shot u. Mr. Ashton pointed to an Indian boy with long hair first.

"My name is Austin Hearten, and I was wondering are you guy's brothers and sisters, is that why you have the same last name?" he blurted out.

I cringed but secretly I knew that was coming, I looked over to Edward and he motioned to me letting me know he didn't want to answer.

"No, we aren't brother and sister thank goodness. Edward is my husband we got married 5 months ago." I said softly hoping they weren't listening.

Everyone let out a gas even Mr. Ashton, I pretended to ignore it as the teacher picked a blonde girl to ask a question.

"My name is Erica Johansson, and like I want to know if anyone in your family is single, and why you guys got married so young."

I looked over to Edward and he groaned knowing it was his turn to talk. He sat up a little straighter before he replied.

"Well Erica as and answer to your first question, no one in my family is single, Emmet is with Rosalie, and Alice is with jasper. And as for your second question Bella and I fell in love when we were young and we found no reason not to show we were in love."

When Edward mentioned that all of our family was together everyone one started mumbling, I had to clear it up.

"Ok before any of you get the wrong idea, Jasper and Rosalie are twins they were adopted together. Edward and Alice are twins and Emmet is there biological older brother, they were also adopted. So none of the couples are blood related."

The students kept mumbling like they didn't believe me, but to tell you the truth I didn't care.

The questions only continued for another 5 minutes because they started getting pointless. Some asked how I got my skin so clear, some asked where I got my skirt, and some of the guys asked Edward how he managed to pick up me.

After Mr. Ashton stopped the flurry of questions he began the lesson, we were learning about stuff Edward and I had already learned so I didn't really pay attention. But the second that the bell rang Edward and I grabbed our things and rushed out.

Edward and I had Spanish next, even though Edward already spoke it fluently. Luckily our Spanish teacher, Mrs. Rosemera didn't make us introduce our selves, so her class went by pretty quickly.

When the bell rang, telling us it was lunch time Edward and I headed to our lockers to put our stuff away before we met up with his family. I was about to walk towards the lunch room when Edward grabbed my waist and pushed me up against the lockers and met my lips with a passionate kiss.

He pulled away after a few minutes.

"What was that about, not that I mind it." I asked

He shrugged as he said "It was because I was hearing the disgusting thoughts of those boys and they are not aloud to think of you that way only me."

I was frustrated for him, even though I could read thoughts for some reason I also had the ability to tune out the unwanted thoughts when I didn't want to listen to them. And sadly Edward can't do that.

I nodded in understanding and we both headed towards the lunch room to meet our siblings.

--

**A.N. So here! I managed to get out another chapter of both of my stories, remember the more reviews I get the faster I update.**

**Also don't forget to check out my other story; My Rendition of Breaking Dawn.**

**Thanks again.**

**Kelea (Aka iloveedwardcullenthevampire)**


	6. Caught

_**A quick recap;**_

_When the bell rang, telling us it was lunch time Edward and I headed to our lockers to put our stuff away before we met up with his family. I was about to walk towards the lunch room when Edward grabbed my waist and pushed me up against the lockers and met my lips with a passionate kiss._

_He pulled away after a few minutes._

"_What was that about, not that I mind it." I asked _

_He shrugged as he said "It was because I was hearing the disgusting thoughts of those boys and they are not aloud to think of you that way only me."_

_I was frustrated for him, even though I could read thoughts for some reason I also had the ability to tune out the unwanted thoughts when I didn't want to listen to them. And sadly Edward can't do that._

_I nodded in understanding and we both headed towards the lunch room to meet our siblings._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Caught**

We stepped into the lunch room, and all eyes were on us, if I were still human my cheeks would be scarlet by now. We spotted our sibling at a table across the lunchroom so we made our way over to them.

They were all huddled together mumbling, just soft enough that Edward and I couldn't hear. And I when I tried to see what they were thinking they were all singing random Backstreet Boys songs on their heads. I quickly tuned the out, not wanting to hear the annoying songs.

We sat down and I looked at my siblings suspiciously, they were all looking at us with large grins on their face. Finally I broke the silence.

"What are you guys doing? And why are you singing stupid song in your head?"

Their smiles just got bigger and Emmet finally spoke up.

"so we decided to meet you guys by Bella's locker, but when we got there you guys were kind of…occupied, needless to say we tried to get out of there as fast as possible, but just as we were leaving we ran into this girl who said she knew you. She started going on about how Bella and Edward could really be married, and that he probably didn't even like her. When she finally stopped Alice just pointed to where you and Bella were practically attacking each other.

When she looked over, she turned so red I thought she was going to burst, finally she managed to calm herself sown and she got this evil look on her face, she turned back to us and handed us an invitation for a party tonight, and she walked away mumbling something about getting back at Bella ."

First I was mortified that we had been caught making out, then furious that Laura really thought Edward didn't like me, and finally I was curious about what she was planning to do at the party.

I wanted to find a way to get out of the party, but I knew there was no way Alice was going to let me.

I was about to plead with Alice for mercy when I saw a blank look come across her face, I recognized that she was getting a vision and I immediately tuned into her thoughts so I could see the vision for myself.

_Vision (in Alice's point of view):_

_We were all at the party at Laura's house, and Edward and Bella were sitting in the corner. Rose and I ran up to Bella and pulled her away from Edward so we could fix her makeup in the bathroom. Emmet and jasper were off in the backyard, trying to scare some drunk humans. _

_Edward was just standing in the corner waiting for us to return when he was approached by a scantily dressed Laura. She pushed herself on him and whispered._

"_You know you would rather have me, than pathetic Bella"_

_Edward got angry and opened his mouth to respond, she shoved her mouth to his._

_He quickly pushed her off and again before he could say anything she started walking away, and as she left she said._

"_Don't worry Eddie, you may not want me now but I will get what I want. And I want you, nothing will stop me."_

_Laura continued walking and made her way to the bathroom, where Bella, Rosalie and I were just leaving._

_She stopped in front of us and with a smile on her face said._

"_So I guess your husband really isn't that loyal, is he? Seeing as he just came onto me and kissed me."_

_Bella scoffed and replied "Ya right, it's more likely that he would kiss a dog."_

_Laura looked offended but we didn't pay any attention as we walked away._

_End Vision_

Ok, to put it lightly, I AM PISSED. Not only did she practically attack Edward, but then she lied saying he had come onto her. It wasn't that I thought Edward would ever do that to me, because I knew he wouldn't, but it made me mad that even after she knew Edward and I were married she still came onto him.

And she wasn't going to leave him alone; we were going to have to do something. The only question is what.

We needed to come up with a plan, but that was going to have to wait because right after Alice came out of the vision the bell rang.

This was the class I was truly dreading, P.E., even though I have natural grace from being a vampire, I still managed to be a klutz. Although now I usually could catch myself before I fell. The worst thing was that all of our siblings were in the same class, so they could see me be humiliated.

Unwillingly I was pulled towards the gym. We sat down on the bleachers and listened to the teacher, Mr., Neiderhouser explain the basic rules of safety, after he finished we were all assigned lockers and given our gym shorts and shirt.

Luckily today the teacher said we didn't have to dress down today because we were all having a 5 minute medical exam, done by a local doctor.

I was worried, how were we going to explain that we had no heartbeat. The teacher announced the doctor's name.

It was doctor Carlisle Cullen.

I was baffled, how did he get a job down here so quickly and why.

As if he read my mind Edward leaned over and whispered.

"Alice saw that we had to have medical exam, so she called Carlisle and he worked something out with the local hospital to work a month while he was in town. He informed his current employers he was going out of town for the month with us so he still has his job there. He got in this morning to the local hospital and they asked for a volunteer to do medical exams in gym, and because Alice called and told him to be there when it was announced he volunteered."

I nodded and was suddenly thankful of all the connections Carlisle had. I doubt a regular doctor would have been able to work out a situation where he worked at a different hospital for 4 weeks while he was out of town.

They started in alphabetical order so Edward, Alice, Emmet and I were at the beginning. Alice was called in after some redhead and I was after her.

I walked into the locker room where the exams were taking place and approached Carlisle, who looked up at me a smiled.

"How are you today Bella?"

"Good as I can be I guess, the first day has been kind of hectic, but I have managed to control myself, and Edward." I told him

He chuckled and started writing down average stats for the medical exam.

When our 5 minutes were over he handed me the exam, and told me to give it to Mr. Neiderhouser.

I said goodbye and walked out of the locker room, passing Edward on his way in.

When all the medical exams were finally done we were allowed to talk until the bell rang, which was only giving us 3 minutes.

As soon as the bell rang we all rushed out to our lockers to put our school books away, and then out to the cars.

Edward and I had to head to Renee's while the others got the luxury of going back to the hotel.

Now I had to have a very uncomfortable conversation with my nosy mother. And then attend a party that I didn't really care about going to.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A.N. Yay! I managed to get out a chapter of both of my stories this week. I know this chapter is kind of short but I tried my hardest. Anyways the more reviews I get the more motivation I have to get another chapter out. So PLEASE REVIEW.**

**And once again I want to ask you to check out my other story: My Rendition of Breaking Dawn**

**Thanks again,**

**Kelea (Aka iloveedwardcullenthevampire)**


	7. Uncomfortable conversations

_**A quick recap:**_

_As soon as the bell rang we all rushed out to our lockers to put our school books away, and then out to the cars._

_Edward and I had to head to Renee's while the others got the luxury of going back to the hotel._

_Now I had to have a very uncomfortable conversation with my nosy mother. And then attend a party that I didn't really care about going to._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uncomfortable conversations and idiotic invitations**

This is getting ridicules for the second time in a few days I was scared to death, me Isabella Cullen the most powerful vampire on earth.

But this was definitely a conversation that couldn't be avoided. I was getting pretty sick and tired of the little snide comments my mother kept making about Edward and I.

We pulled up to Renee's apartment building, and headed towards her floor. I was pretty reluctant to knock on her door so Edward did it for me.

Within a few seconds the door was opened by a frazzled looking Renee.

"Oh, Bella. Is school already over?" she asked

I nodded and she seemed to finally notice Edward.

"Oh, I wasn't aware Edward was coming, maybe he can accompany Phil to the grocery store, while we have a small chat."She suggested, but I could tell it was a demand rather than a request, so I sad goodbye to my gorgeous husband and sat down on the lazy boy in the front room.

Renee followed and sat across from me on the loveseat. She was silent for a minute before I finally decided to start the conversation.

"Mom, this is utterly ridicules, I am married to Edward and I am tired of your obvious disapproval."

She rolled her eyes before responding.

"I realize that you are married to Edward, but I am sorry to say that I certainly can't approve of this relationship. You are barely 18 years old and you are already married. You don't even know this boy."

I interrupted her right there.

"That is where you are mistaken mom, I know Edward better than I know my self, and he knows me better than he knows himself. We were made for each other, and there is NOTHING that can separate us. If you find it necessary to disapprove of my husband, either get over it, make it less obvious, or I will not be around you for our remaining time in Phoenix." I said seriously.

She thought for a minute and finally said.

"Fine, if you assume you know him so well tell me his favorite thing."

I almost laughed at the easy task.

"Fine mom, his favorite color is blue, especially on me, his favorite things to do are, spend time with his family and me, or play the piano. His favorite activity with his brothers is hunting." I almost giggled there, knowing that she could never fully understand what I meant by hunting."

I was going to continue but Renee interrupted me.

"OK. So I realize that you seem to know what Edward likes, but do you really know that he loves you, especially after he left you?"

"Mom would you like to hear what Edward said to me that day he came back?" I asked her.

She seemed reluctant but she nodded and I began.

**(A.N. This next little bit is from New Moon, so it doesn't belong to me.)**

"He said, and I quote "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason…. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." That is exactly what he told me."

When I looked up to see Renee's reaction I was surprised to see the tears flowing down her face, she managed to compose herself before she spoke.

"Bella, did her really say that?"

When I nodded she let out another sob before saying.

"You don't have to tell me anymore Bella, I know he loves you. It's just hard for me to understand that my baby girl is already married. But I promise, I approve. I just needed to know that you two truly love each other, and that just proved it."

I breathed out a sigh of relief and Renee practically jumped across the room to pull me into a huge hug. After she finally let me go she started asking different questions about my married life. For a few minutes I actually thought I was going to avoid her asking about my changes in looks. But my hope didn't last very long because almost as if she read my mind she said.

"So Bella, I have a question. Have you done something different with your looks? You just seem so much different, I mean your eyes are golden, and you look paler then ever, it's almost as if all of your features have been enhanced."

I took in a deep unneeded breath, I had forgotten just how observant my mother was, and she reminded me so much of myself.

"Mom, it just must be married life really agrees with me, as for the eyes, I decided to get contacts to match Edward's eyes." I responded coolly.

She looked like she didn't believe me but she didn't say anything else, because right at that moment  
Edward and Phil walked in the door, their arms full of groceries.

I quickly used that as an excuse to abandon the current conversation. I jumped up and helped Phil put all of the groceries away.

As soon as I finished Edward said.

"Love, I think we better head out. Alice wants to help you get ready for tonight and we only have 2 hours until the party."

I was surprised that the time had gone by so fast, we had gotten to Renee's at 3:30 and it was already 5 o clock. I said goodbye to Renee and Phil and Edward and I headed down to the car.

When we got there Edward pulled me to him and met me with a passionate kiss before saying.

"It was torture not being able to touch you for almost 2 hours." He said huskily.

I just chuckled and sat down in the passenger seat of the car, while Edward sat in the driver's seat.

We made it to the hotel quickly and I was immediately ushered into Alice's room for Bella Barbie.

I was pushed into the shower and as soon as I was done Alice attacked.

She had me put on a pale pink lacy underwear set and ran over to my suitcase, so she could get my out fit.

She came back with almost nonexistent short and a purple shirt that would barely go to my belly button.

I was about to refuse when she tackled me to the ground and forced the clothes on me. Eventually I caved and allowed her to dress me. She finally finished and handed me a pair of high heels to finish it all off. She quickly put my hair in a high ponytail before pushing me out of the room so she could get ready.

I walked towards Edward's and I's room and walked in. Edward was in loose jean shorts and a tight green polo, he looked amazing. As soon as he saw me walk in the room he rushed over to me and scooped me up giving me a slow sensual kiss, before he pulled away and said,

"You look absolutely amazing love, as usual I am going to have to bat of hormonal teenage boys all night, and by the way did Alice come up with a plan to take care of Laura?"

I had momentarily forgotten about her, but I was instantly curious so I pulled myself from Edward's arms and headed over to her room.

I walked in without knocking, to find Alice finishing up. She was wearing a small red dress and she looked amazing.

Right as I was about to ask her what the plan was she said.

"The plan is as follows; we will go to the party and just hang out like normal, when we were going to run to the bathroom we will actually just walk out of the area so she thinks we are gone. Anyways we will be watching and right before she goes to kiss Edward we will come out and you will 'accidentally' run into her causing her to run into Emmet who happens to be holding a plate of food, and a rather full cup of red punch. Emmet will make sure the food and punch gets all over her. Now this is just a first little trick, we don't want to start out to drastic; we will let her escalate it, not us."

I nodded and agreed with her plan.

Finally when everyone was ready we left. We got to Laura's house right on time, we walked up to the door and knocked, we were met by Laura who was dressed in a tiny light pink dress, that barley covered her.

She welcomed the men and pretty much ignored us girls, I could see that Rose was getting irritated so I pushed past her and led everyone inside.

There were already about 20 people there, we waited for a little while and almost the entire school was there. And I saw a face I wasn't sure I wanted to see again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. don't be mad please, I needed to end here so I could get out a chapter of my other story, but this isn't that short. I realize it's a small cliffy but if I receive enough reviews I will try to get out another chapter quickly. So please REVIEW.**

**Also please check out my other story: My Rendition of Breaking Dawn.**

**Thanks again,**

**Kelea (iloveedwardcullenthevampire)**


	8. what a party!

_A quick recap:_

_**Finally when everyone was ready we left. We got to Laura's house right on time, we walked up to the door and knocked, we were met by Laura who was dressed in a tiny light pink dress, that barley covered her.**_

_**She welcomed the men and pretty much ignored us girls, I could see that Rose was getting irritated so I pushed past her and led everyone inside.**_

_**There were already about 20 people there, we waited for a little while and almost the entire school was there. And I saw a face I wasn't sure I wanted to see again.**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What a party!**

"Makaley" I said softly.

She must have heard me because she turned towards me, I saw shock cross her face and she started walking towards me.

I honestly hoped I wasn't going to see her again; I have no idea how to react. She was my best friend but then she just deserted me, would she apologize, could I forgive her if she did. I don't know.

She finally managed to work her way through the crowds to approach me. As she walked up to me she looked almost shameful, she stopped in front of me and gazed down to the floor, before talking.

"Bella, is that you?" she questioned.

I nodded and she gasped.

"I can't believe its you; I really need to talk to you. Do you think you could walk outside with me?" she asked quietly.

I nodded and gave Edward a quick kiss before following her outside into the back yard.

She stopped and sat down at a bench on the side of the house and motioned for me to sit next to her. I complied and took a seat beside her. She was silent for a few minutes, and I had to resist the urge to see what she was thinking, if she wanted to tell me something, I needed to let her tell it to my face. Just as I was thinking this she cleared her throat preparing to talk.

"Bella, I owe you a huge apology, and I will completely understand if you don't forgive me. "

She looked like she was going to cry but she managed to keep talking.

"I have always wanted to be your friend Bella; I never wanted to leave you alone. You were my best friend. And I still care for you very much. But one day I was approached by Laura and she told me if I didn't stop hanging out with you that she would make my life horrible, and at the time I was vain enough to think that, that was a good enough reason to abandon you. Now I realized the mistake I made, Laura still made my life horrible and I didn't even have you to help me through it because I betrayed our friendship. If there was a way to turn back time, I would change everything I said and did. I just hope you can accept my apology and we can be friends again."

As I listened to her explanation and apology, I felt my unbeating heart soar. She still wanted to be friends with me; she liked me for who I was and who I am. She was about to continue her apology when I cut her off.

"Makaley, I feel sad that we were separated and I am immensely happy that you still want to be my friend, but to be completely honest with you, if there was a way to turn back time. I wouldn't."

She looked shocked but I just continued.

"As much as I valued our friendship and I still do, moving to Forks was one of the best things that has ever happened to me, I met the love of my life there." I explained.

Her eyes widened and she stuttered out. "I heard he is gorgeous but are you guys really married?"

When I nodded she squealed and asked for details about everything. We talked for a while, she wanted me to explain what had happened since I left, so I told her everything I could and she sat there commenting in all the right places.

Finally we decided to head in and join the party, as we walked in I was met by my amazing husband. Makaley just gawked and I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When we finally broke apart Edward whispered in my ear.

"Love, as much as I want to continue this, I'm afraid that Alice and Rosalie are looking for you."

He winked and I knew that our plan was beginning. Before I left to find my sister I introduced Makaley to Edward.

"Makaley, this is my amazing husband Edward Cullen, and Edward this is my old friend Makaley Sasaki."

Edward being polite simply shook her hand but Makaley was unable to do anything she was too enthralled by my husband.

Right as she was getting over her shock the rest of the family walked up and she gasped again.

"Oh, Makaley, these are Edward's siblings. Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper. "I said as I pointed to each person.

"Guys this is my old friend Makaley Sasaki." I told my family.

They all nodded and said hello, before I was pulled away from the group by Alice and Rose.

"Bella, if we want everything to go as planned it has to happen now." Alice explained.

I nodded and searched through the crowds to see my husband.

Laura was just approaching him now; she was leaning towards him when I pretended to stumbled out of the crowds. I bumped into Laura who in turn bumped into Emmet who, just as planned was holding a plate full of cake, chips and salsa, and a cup full of red punch.

The second she ran into Emmet she ran right into the plate getting the cake and salsa all over her, and because she ran into Emmet he lost his balance and his cup of punch went all over the front of her tiny dress.

Everything worked out exactly as we planned. As I saw the scene before me I couldn't help but laugh. Laura was standing there completely horrified, covered in cake salsa and bright red punch. Her dress was completely ruined. Emmet was standing there saying sorry over and over. Finally Laura seemed to understand what really happened to her, she let out an ear piercing scream and ran from the room.

By now all of us where laughing so hard we were clutching our sides in pain.

We finally managed to compose ourselves, and several minutes later Laura repapered. This time dressed in tiny short and a tube top, she looked around to see where we were and when she spotted us she headed towards us absolutely fuming.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A.N. Sorry for the slight cliffe, but you know the deal the more REVIEWS, the faster I update.**

**Also I was just thinking about something, why is amn't a word? I mean we have words like aren't and can't for are not and can not, why can't there be amn't for am not? Sorry for ranting I was just thinking about that the other day.**

**Also please check out my other story My Rendition of Breaking Dawn, and please look at the poll on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Kelea (iloveedwardcullenthevampire)**


	9. Pathetic fury

_A quick recap:_

_**We finally managed to compose ourselves, and several minutes later Laura repapered. This time dressed in tiny short and a tube top, she looked around to see where we were and when she spotted us she headed towards us absolutely fuming.**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pathetic fury**

"Who do you think you are?" Laura said to me furiously.

"Umm Bella Cullen?" I said back.

This just made her angrier, but I couldn't stop myself from adding something else in.

"You know Laura; you need to be more careful when you walk. You could have gotten food all over Emmet."

I swear her face turned purple before she managed to respond.

"I don't need to be more careful! YOU pushed me" she yelled

"Why would I do that? It's quite obvious that you are trying to blame me to get out of embarrassing yourself." I stated coolly.

I could hear my family laughing in the background, meanwhile Laura looked like she was about to explode.

"You are such a liar!" Laura screamed, "I felt you push me. You are just trying to punish me because your 'husband' wants me!

I heard Edward scoff, and I was planning on responding but Edward spoke first.

"You can't be serious, I don't want you, and I won't ever want you. Not even if you were the last pathetic women on earth. I love Bella, so you need to stop. You are just humiliating yourself. There is nothing you can do to make me want you." He said coldly.

By this point the crowd we had gathered was rather large, and when they heard Edwards's words, they all let out a gasp. Some even went as far as to say "oooh".

Laura was meanwhile stuck in an almost catatonic state. She was standing in the same place, with her mouth open as she gasped to get air. I HAD to know what she was thinking, I quickly tuned into her thoughts.

_This is impossible. There is no way that a man can not want me. Especially when he only has Bella, I am so much better than her. This has to be a joke. I will make sure that Edward wants me, even if that means taking Bella out of the picture._

I couldn't believe it, even after Edward told her how he felt; she was still under this illusion that he wanted her. She wasn't going to give up. And now it's getting to the point where she is talking about getting me out of the picture?

I mean, I realize that she can't really do anything to sway Edward away from me, or even get me out of the picture. But the thing is, I know that she will be willing to do pretty much anything to get what she wants, and I certainly don't want her disrupting my family life

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when Laura turned around and stalked out of the room. I turned to face my family, who all had big grins on their faces.

"Wow Bells you and Edward totally told her. She probably won't try anything else." Emmet said happily

"I wish that was the case Emmet." I said softly. He looked confused and I continued, "According to her thoughts, she is never going to give up, we need to figure out something that will stop her."

Alice nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yup, Bella's right, just a minute ago I had a vision. It wasn't enough to know what she was planning but I saw her, sitting with her friends trying to figure out a way to get rid of Bella." Alice said.

"Great, stupid little human, why can't she just leave us alone?" Emmet grumbled

I just chuckled and Edward suggested we head back to the hotel, we all agreed and we made our way to the hotel.

As much as I wanted time alone with y husband when we got here, I needed to hunt. So as soon as Edward and I changed into some more comfortable clothes, we headed over to Alice's room to see if they wanted to come.

Right as we were about to knock on the door, the door flew open and we came face to face with a giddy Alice. And before we were even able to ask if they wanted to come Alice spoke up.

"Yup we wanna come, Jazzy and I are both thirsty, oh and by the way Emmet and Rose need to hunt also, so make sure you ask them."

I nodded and Edward and I walked over to their room and knocked.

The door was opened by a disheveled looking Emmet with a large smear of red lipstick on his cheek. I giggled, and managed to calm myself before I said,

"Hey guys the rest of us are heading out to hunt, Alice said you would want to join us."

"Ya, we probably do, I wouldn't want to have a snack on one of those boys that hits on rose."  
he said with a wink.

I heard Rosalie chuckle and after a second she walked out of the room, and closed the door.

We walked towards Alice's door to let her know we were leaving, when she pranced out, followed by Jasper.

We all headed down to the lobby and out to the cars that Alice rented for us. Just as we were about to leave I remembered Carlisle and Esme were in town. We should probably call and see of they want to go hunting with us.

"Don't worry Bella, they went hunting yesterday." Alice trilled.

Stupid future seeing pixie, she doesn't even let me ask a question before she answered.

We all followed Alice to a wildlife park that was very secluded; according to her this is where we would find the best variety of animals, rather than just small animals.

It only took us about 20 minutes to get there, with the way we drive. As soon as we got there we all separated, we usually went hunting with our mates, so that what we did today.

I concentrated on finding a scent and almost immediately caught the scent of a heard of deer, Edward must have caught the scent also because he took of towards it, with me on his tail.

We found the deer quickly, and I pounced and took down a large buck, sinking my teeth into his neck.

When I had drained the animal I caught up with another deer and drained it also.

I felt content, so I disposed of the carcass before finding my husband. Edward was finishing up a small bear, as soon as he finished he disposed of the carcass and came to my side.

"All done love?" he said

I nodded and we headed back to the cars to meet up with the others. It turned out that we were the first couple done, so Edward pulled me into his chest to cuddle until the others were done.

They only took about 5 more minutes. And when they were all back we headed back to the hotel, to relax until school the next day.

As soon as we got back to the hotel room I headed into the bathroom to shower, I had just stepped in when I felt my husband arms wrap around me as he stepped in to join me.

I turned around and kissed him passionately, I was just happy I had time to spend with my husband before we had to return to that dreadful school.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A.N. ok, here is the next chapter, I promise that the next chapter will be longer, but I wanted to get out chapters of both of my stories by Monday. So please REVIEW, it will get me to update faster!**

**Also please check out my other story My Rendition of Breaking Dawn**


	10. AN

**And before I forget again. This is fir all the chapters that don't have a disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or any of the wonderful characters starring in them. Sadly they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N. I am SOOO Sorry, and I promise that this will not happen again. I haven't had access to my computer for a while because my power cord shorted out, so the only way for me to get on the internet was through my phone, which I can't type on.**

**Add this on to the fact that the holiday season is taking over my life equals an inability to get onto my computer. I MIGHT be able to get out another chapter of all of my stories if I get enough motivation.**

**Sorry again.**


	11. Facing the inevitable

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters starring in it. They all belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.n. VERY IMPORTANT authors note at he bottom concerning updates and all of my stories.**

**Yes you are seeing right, finally an update!! YAY, but I do have a good excuse, first it was the holidays then right after I hurt my wrist so I couldn't type! Finally I can type again so here we go. Also, you might want to go back and reread the last chapter just too fully refresh your memories.**

_**Previously:**_

_As soon as we got back to the hotel room I headed into the bathroom to shower, I had just stepped in when I felt my husband arms wrap around me as he stepped in to join me._

_I turned around and kissed him passionately, I was just happy I had time to spend with my husband before we had to return to that dreadful school._

**Facing the inevitable.**

As much as I hated to admit it, it was time to go back to school. Needless to say, I was not excited. First off I hated having to go through school again, even if it was just summer school, and second I did not want to see what others were saying about what happened with Laura at the party.

It was sure to be the talk of the school, even to those who didn't attend Laura's party. I was sure that Laura would have twisted this to make it seem as if this was me plotting against her, which technically it was, but she didn't know that.

I was pulled out of my thought by Edward's velvet voice.

"Love, its time to get ready for school, unless you want Alice to barge in and choose your outfit for you."

I jumped up and ran to get ready quickly. As much as I love Alice, sometimes she took things to far, actually most of the time.

Today I just decided to go with some light jean shorts, and a red lacy tank top. When I had finished getting dressed I grabbed some shoes that would match and ran out of the bathroom to find my husband.

Edward looked amazingly sexy today, he was in sports wear, he has some blue basketball shorts on, and a light blue wife beater, not to mention that his shorts were down just far enough to show the top of his boxers. I was defiantly going to have to keep him away from the slutty girls at our school today.

When he saw me come out of the bathroom he walked towards me and scooped me up into a huge hug that had my feet dangling from the ground.

"You look to sexy for your own good, love" Edward said in a husky voice.

I smiled and said, "Same to you babe."

We walked out of the hotel room and down to the cars to meet the others. Everyone was waiting for us when we got there, so we set of immediately for school.

As soon as we arrived I knew today was going to be a very long day. Everyone's eyes were trained on us as we got out of our cars and headed to our first classes. Luckily they seemed to go by quickly, that is until Laura had the chance to approach us in the lunchroom.

"Swan." She said coldly as turned to face her.

"Actually its Cullen now, Laura. What do you want?" I said just as coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you… alone" she said.

Edward looked like he was about to disagree but I stepped in saying.

"Fine, Ill be right back guys," I said as I followed her out of the lunchroom and into a nearby hallway that was empty. When she finally stopped walking she turned around to face me with a sneer on her face.

"Bella, I just wanted to warn you, to stay away from my future boyfriend. Edward has already hit on me and he is just dying to get away from you."

"Really Laura you need a reality check. If Edward really wanted you why was he talking to me last night about how much he dislikes you?" I said rudely

"Ya right Swan, he totally wants me, there hasn't been a boy who doesn't, and it will just take time."

I was annoyed with her calling me Swan again but I ignored it and answered her.

"Laura you can believe that all you want, but Edward is mine and he would never fall for a slutt like you."

Right after the words left my mouth I felt her pathetically week hand connect with y face. She pulled her hand back with a sob.

I didn't let her say anything before my fist flew out and connected with her nose just hard enough to make her hurt.

She collapsed to the ground screaming out in pain, and before anyone else could get there my family was at my side.

"Bella, you could have killed her." Edward said disapprovingly.

I scoffed before responding, "Edward relax, I made sure I hit her softly, she slapped me first so I had to do something."

I could sense Edward getting out of control, so I shot a look at Jasper who immediately sent a strong wave of calm towards him.

By now the faculty had been alerted do to Laura screaming, and the principal, Mr. Barker was making his way towards us, with a furious look on his face.

**A.N. Oh so tempted to stop here, but because I have made you wait so long, I will give you more.**

"MRS. CULLEN, what is going on here?" He said furiously.

Before I could say anything Laura spoke up.

"I came to tell Bella congrats on her marriage and she just hit me," she said ending her lie with a fake sob.

I would not stand for that!

"NO WAY! Mr. Barker, I acted in self defense. She pulled me out of the lunchroom saying she needed to talk to me, I came out she started saying rude things, I answered back and she slapped me. After that I punched her." I said quickly.

Mr. Barker looked undecided on what to do, so he went with his best option for now.

"Mrs. Cullen, and Ms. Fletcher, please accompany me down to my office."

We nodded and I kissed Edward, whispering, "Meet me at the office and we will talk."

I walked away quickly following Laura and Mr. Barker, as he led us into his office and motioned for us to take a seat.

As soon as we were all settled he looked at us both and finally spoke.

"Laura, please tell me your side of the story."

She started in immediately wasting no time, "Ok sir, well I was really excited for Bella to be back, and I was very happy that she had found someone to love so I decided to tell her that. I asked if she would talk to me alone and I took her out into the hallway and basically just told her how happy I was for her. Then the next thing I know she was accusing me of wanting to steal her husband and calling me a slut, and before I could say anything she punched me in the nose." She ended her little charade, by allowing a crocodile tear to escape from her eye.

Mr. Barker didn't look to convinced that she was telling the truth but he didn't say anything to her, before he turned to me and said.

"Isabella, will you please tell me what you believed happened."

I nodded and started in on my story.

"Well Mr. Barker, I had just gotten into the lunch room and I was sitting down with my family when Laura approached e and asked to talk to ne alone. I said yes and followed her out into the had where she preceded to tell e to stay away from my husband, stating that he was her future boyfriend, and said that Edward was just dying to get away from me. I countered back saying he would never want a slut like her, and she slapped me. After she slapped me I punched her. End of story."

I could tell Mr. Barker didn't know what to do, and because there were no witnesses he didn't know who was telling the truth. Finally after a few moments he spoke again.

"Well, Isabella, Laura, I am afraid that I a going to have to call both of your parents to come pick you up, and you 2 will have detention after school for the next week."

Laura seemed like she was going to interrupt but Mr. Barker put his hand up and continued.

"Now Ms. Fletcher, I have your parent's numbers and I will be calling them. As for Mrs. Cullen, your husbands parents are in town with you are they not?"

I nodded and he continued.

(If something like this happens again, further action will be taken. "He finished sternly.

We both nodded, and after I gave him Carlisle and Esme's numbers he excused us to go sit in the office to wait, and informed us that we were not to talk to each other.

It only took a few minutes for Carlisle and Esme to show up to get me, I ran out quickly after they were informed about what had happened.

Obviously Esme and Carlisle wanted an explanation, so as we were headed to the car I explained what happened quickly. They both took my side and informed me that they had already sent the others back to the hotel. So they were just going to drop me off there.

The drive was pretty quick. I thanked them for the ride and ran up to meet my husband and siblings.

Hopefully they would understand everything just as well as Esme and Carlisle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.n. So I tried to make that one a little longer, and I am not sure when I will get the next chapter out.**

**I am currently working on a book of my own, which is more important for now; on top of that I will be starting college this fall so I need to prepare for that also. Within the next few days I will put up a poll on my profile asking which two stories you would like me to focus on now, because at least one of my three stories is going to have to be put on the back burner.**

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think.**

**And don't forget to check out my other stories; My Rendition of Breaking Dawn, and Condemning the Innocent.**


	12. Previously

Previously on A Trip Back To Phoenix:

"_Well, Isabella, Laura, I am afraid that I a going to have to call both of your parents to come pick you up, and you 2 will have detention after school for the next week."_

_Laura seemed like she was going to interrupt but Mr. Barker put his hand up and continued._

"_Now Ms. Fletcher, I have your parent's numbers and I will be calling them. As for Mrs. Cullen, your husbands parents are in town with you are they not?"_

_I nodded and he continued._

_If something like this happens again, further action will be taken. "He finished sternly._

_We both nodded, and after I gave him Carlisle and Esme's numbers he excused us to go sit in the office to wait, and informed us that we were not to talk to each other._

_It only took a few minutes for Carlisle and Esme to show up to get me, I ran out quickly after they were informed about what had happened._

_Obviously Esme and Carlisle wanted an explanation, so as we were headed to the car I explained what happened quickly. They both took my side and informed me that they had already sent the others back to the hotel. So they were just going to drop me off there._

_The drive was pretty quick. I thanked them for the ride and ran up to meet my husband and siblings._

_Hopefully they would understand everything just as well as Esme and Carlisle._

**Disclaimer: None of these amazing characters belong to me, sadly. **

**A.N. Yes you are not hallucinating, this is a real update! I have not dropped off the face of the earth.**

I walked up to the hotel room quickly, and opened the door to Edward's and my suite. All of our siblings were scattered around the suite waiting for an explanation. I walked over to the bed where Edward was sitting and settled myself in his lap.

When I was comfortable I looked up at my siblings who were staring at me eager for an explanation.

"Ok guys, before you freak out about me hitting a human, you need to know that I was completely in control." I told them to ease their minds.

When they all nodded I continued.

"Anyways, so what happened was I left to speak with Laura and she was basically telling me to stay away from Edward, that he wanted her not me.

Needless to say, I got pretty frustrated. And told her that Edward was just talking to me last night about how much he disliked her.

Then she proceeded to tell me that it was just an act and there had never been a boy who could resist her."

They all started laughing at that but I continued

"Well after she said that I said that Edward would never fall for a slutt like her, and that's when she hit me.

After that I made sure I was in completer control before hitting her in the nose just hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to make her bleed."

I finished quickly, and waited for their response.

Emmett was the first to respond as usual.

"Nice going Bella, we aren't suppose to get into fist fights with humans, but at least you won." He stated loudly.

Rosalie decided to but in then.

"Give me a break Emmett, of course she would win, she's a flipping vampire. The good thing is that she didn't make her bleed, because I don't know if all of us could have handled it without attacking her."

Jasper nodded and said.

"Ya, Rose has a point, if by any chance you make her bleed, even just a little I may have exposed us."

"Well, I promise I won't get into any more fist fights with humans, if that makes you guys feel any better." I promised.

They all nodded and I knew that the discussion was pretty much over, especially when Alice jumped out of her seat and said,

"Guys, I know what we are doing tonight!"

We all knew she was expecting us to respond so we said, "What Alice."

"We are going to a night club!" she chirped

No, please no. I really wish I could disagree, but even I know that fighting with Alice is pointless. So I didn't say anything, meanwhile Alice was telling everyone what to do.

She sent the boys to her and Jasper suite to get ready, and told them that their clothes were hanging up in the closet, while she told Rose and I, e were staying here, and she sent me into the bathroom to take a shower.

I took as much time as I could in the shower, but after like 20 minutes Alice pounded on the door threatening to come in and pull me out if I didn't come out willingly.

So reluctantly I stepped out of the shower and got dressed in the clothes that Alice set on the counter.

It actually wasn't as bad as I was expecting, the shirt was a royal blue sleeveless empire tank top and the pants were just a pair of black faded jeans. It actually looked pretty good.

I looked in the mirror and thought about how to do my hair, before I could even figure something out; Alice was by my side with a blow-dryer. She left my hair down so it was just in waves down my back.

When I turned around I saw Alice's outfit. She was wearing a sweetheart cross back top that was pale pink and the same type of jeans as me, her hair was in her usual disarray but she looked amazing.

When she was finally done with me I stepped out of the room to see how Rose looked.

Rose was wearing a fuchsia halter top that fit her perfectly and the same type of jeans as Alice and I. She had her hair up and she looked gorgeous as usual.

When were finally done we walked outside to meet the boys. And I have to say. Edward looked AMAZING; he was wearing a pair of dark blue faded jeans and a silky black button up.

Jasper and Emmett were wearing similar things just different colors.

Edward scooped me into his arms and we headed downstairs and out to the club. This was going to be an interesting night.

**A.N. So here it is, sorry it's a little short, hopefully I will be able to update more often now but we will see. Please review, it will motivate me, and I am making a goal this time that I will respond to every review I get that is signed. So PLEASE review.**


End file.
